Las Cuatro Esquinas
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Venecia tiene mucho de mágico. Y eso es lo que van a descubrir el dottore Stefano Orsini y su muy mágica (y muy española) esposa durante un fin de semana que planearon de otro modo. Magia Hispanii o potterverso sorgexpandido.
1. Chapter 1

**_LAS CUATRO ESQUINAS_**

 ** _Un fic de Magia Hispanii_**

 ** _Para Cris Snape_**

 **1.- PROLEGÓMENOS**

 ** _Milán. Mayo de 2011_**

\- Gracias, mamá.

\- Quita, quita, que no las merece. Las gracias se las tenemos que dar al abuelo de Stefano, que nos mete en su casa como si tal cosa.

\- No tiene importancia. Sois _famiglia._

 _\- Famiglia_ política.-Matizó Ana.- Y en cualquier caso, es muy amable de su parte.- Añadió con afecto. – No os preocupéis, que nos apañaremos perfectamente.

Entendía su punto de vista, pero eso no obstaba para agradecer que se ocuparan durante todo un fin de semana de sus tres nietos pequeños. Los mellizos no habían cumplido los dos años e Ignacio, nuestro pequeño gordezuelo, acababa de cumplir ocho meses. Tres bebés, en definitiva. Tres _cherubini_ que llevaban meses sin dejarnos dormir una noche completa. Porque cuando no era uno el que se despertaba berreando era cualquiera de los otros dos, y en ocasiones aquello iba en cadena, como las piezas de dominó que se empujan unas a otras. Almudena, la mujer más generosa del mundo, casi todas las noches saltaba de la cama como una exhalación, intentando evitar, la mayoría de las veces sin éxito, que yo me despertara. No lo había dicho, pero sabía que pensaba que ella podía descansar durante el día mientras que yo necesitaba dormir bien para atender a mis pacientes en plenitud de facultades, y que esa circunstancia la agobiaba un poco. Por esa razón, un fin de semana fuera, liberados de los niños, nos iba a venir de perlas. Aunque fuera por una actividad tan prosaica y extenuante como haberme dejado embaucar para participar en una regata a remo por la laguna, la famosa _vogalonga_. Almudena había puesto los ojos en blanco con la excusa pero no había objetado nada, a pesar de poseer un punto sarcástico directamente heredado de su madre que empleaba para parapetarse tras una fachada de mujer dura que era como el cartón piedra de falsa.

\- Sobrevivimos a la infancia de Almudena.- Terció mi suegro.- Nos pueden echar encima una horda de niños desatados y hasta catastróficamente mágicos, que estamos preparados.

-¡Eh!- Protestó mi esposa sin ninguna convicción. No había caso en pretender negar la realidad, que no era otra que les había dado unos años agotadores. O al menos, eso contaban todos. – Todavía no hacen magia. Pero no tientes a la suerte, papá, no vaya a ser que se coordinen para hacer que añores la infancia de su madre.

\- Lo dudo. Ni siquiera los tres juntos han dado nunca tanta lata como tu solita eras capaz.

-Deja de meterte con ella, anda.- Mi suegra le reprendió con tono zalamero.- Idos tranquilos, que en lo que a los niños se refiere está todo controlado. Con o sin necesidad de varitas. Y pasadlo muy bien. -Tres años viviendo en Italia y todavía no has visto Venecia.- Animó a mi esposa con una sonrisa.

\- No hemos tenido tiempo.- Ella nos justificó a ambos. Y era cierto. Mi vida, nuestra vida en realidad, había dado un vuelco radical la noche de San Lorenzo de 2008. Almudena había sido valiente y generosa como nadie y nos liberó de la terrible maldición que pesaba sobre los varones de nuestra rama de la familia Orsini. A partir de ese momento todo cambió vertiginosamente, y en tres años había pasado a ser esposa, madre de familia numerosa y escritora de éxito (en los escasos ratos libres). El diez de agosto de 2008 era la fecha grabada en las caras internas de nuestras alianzas, junto a la fecha de matrimonio de mis padres. Porque aunque mi tío cura (y quizás un poco yo también, todo había que decirlo) se empeñó en que tuviéramos una boda solemne y debidamente organizada, que requirió tres meses de arduos preparativos, la noche en la que verdaderamente nos convertimos en marido y mujer fue el 10 de agosto.

\- Pues eso, que ya es la hora.- Mi suegro, como siempre, acabó del lado de mi suegra.- Venga, marchaos. Ah, no te pierdas el reloj astrológico solar… es tan interesante ver las horas astrológicas…

\- Creí que te interesaban las fases de la luna.

\- Parece mentira que seas hija mía.- Protestó.- Todo influye en la elaboración de las pociones espagyritas. Y los relojes astrológicos del Véneto tienen fama porque dan la hora astrológica con precisión.

\- Supongo que te refieres a la _Torre dell Oralogio_. Pero pensé que era astronómico, más que astrológico. Aunque tenga las figuras del zodiaco alrededor…

\- Ah, simple mortal, perdona que te llame así….

\- Es más preciso que lo de _robahijas_ , papá. Aunque estrictamente, Stefano no es un simple mortal…

\- Eso es opinable, Almudena. Lo de robahijas, me refiero…

\- ¡José Ignacio!

Mi suegro puso los ojos en blanco con mucha teatralidad, consciente de que a estas alturas, no engañaba a nadie con sus poses de padre ofendido o de hacedor de pociones escandalizado ante la ignorancia supina de su familia.

\- Además de la hora.- El hombre hizo caso omiso de la regañina de su esposa y puso cara de armarse de santa paciencia.-… señalan los grados de la constelación en la que se encuentra en ese momento el sol. Suelen… - Empezó a gesticular emocionado haciendo con que asía con la mano una enorme e invisible aguja y la rotaba cual juvenil Cronos con un juguetito nuevo… -tener esferas concéntricas, y señalar también.- Hizo énfasis en el adverbio y dedicó una elocuente mirada a su hija.-… las fases de la luna.

\- Venga, José Ignacio, no los entretengas.- Terció mi suegra.- Típico de la Magia renacentista, especialmente en lugares que dependían tanto del mar, Almudena. Supongo que habrás leído algo al respecto… o estarás a punto de hacerlo. Y luego se lo cuentas a Stefano.

Mi mujer abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió sonido alguno. No tenía que decírmelo. La conocía tan bien que sabía que, de repente, se había empezado a sentir una completa ignorante. Esas cosas a mí no me producían el mismo efecto, quizás porque era, como había precisado Almudena a su padre, lo que en los viejos grimorios de su familia llaman un "tocado por la magia". Alguien que, sin ser un mago, no es un Ingenuo corriente, porque la magia le afecta y es consciente de ella. Muy a nuestro pesar, puesto que fuimos víctimas de una maldición heredable. Pero eso es cosa del pasado, y he vivido lo suficiente aunque no haya cumplido cuarenta años como para saber de sobra que la magia alcanza a todo y a todos, y que su bondad o malicia dependen de la persona que la invoca

Mi suegra volvió a insistir en que debíamos partir y en que todo estaría bajo control y le faltó agitar la varita para Desaparecernos hasta el garaje, donde teníamos el coche.

\- Bueno, pues yo creo que podemos sacar a los niños de paseo, y ellos a ver si se relajan un poco…- Dijo Ana una vez que los habían despedido.- No se cuál de los dos tiene más necesidad de desconectar y descansar.

-Pues yo si lo se. Nuestra hija, no te quepa duda.- Interrumpió José Ignacio.- Si resulta que este _robahijas_ se va a remar.

-¡José Ignacio!


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Serenissima... o no tanto.**

 _ **Venecia.**_

-¡Mamma mía!¡Che bella!

Sonreí, la estreché hacia mí y le besé la mejilla. Almudena habla italiano perfectamente sin necesidad de ayudarse de hechizos desde prácticamente el momento en que se instaló conmigo en Italia. A menudo lo hace adrede, pero le sale de natural en algunas ocasiones que tengo perfectamente identificadas. Una de ellas es precisamente cuando está muy impactada por algo. No era para menos, todo hay que decirlo. Habíamos llegado al inicio de la tarde, dejado el coche en el parking que hay justo después del puente que cruza la laguna y cogido un un taxi motora, lo que llaman un motoscafo. Venecia siempre ha impresionado al viajero sensible a la belleza y mi esposa, que a menudo se hace la impertérrita ante cualquier mínima exigencia de sensibilidad, precisamente de insensible tiene poco.

-Ahora comprendo a Stendhal. Y eso que hasta hace un rato escaso me parecía una exageración propia del Romanticismo...- Murmuró apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Pues ya ves, mía cara, que el síndrome al que da nombre puede ser bien real.- Repliqué acariciándole el hombro. Mi patria está repleta de obras de arte por doquier, y de todas épocas. Arquitectura, escultura, pintura... hasta algunos jardines son bellísimos. España, o mejor dicho, Hispania, que es el término que los magos peninsulares emplean para su país, también está llena de obras de arte. Pero en general, es un arte más severo, más sobrio dentro de su monumentalidad, impregnado a menudo de una religiosidad austera y de contrareforma. En Italia las Madonnas renacentistas sonríen al mundo y a la vida. En Hispania las Dolorosas que marchan en Semana Santa dejan a cualquiera sobrecogido. Deseaba que ella disfrutara de aquellos pocos días de asueto aunque la scusa fuera tan prosaica como una regata a remo. Afortunadamente, La Serenissima ya estaba surtiendo el efecto esperado.

El motoscafo nos dejó en un Campo (que es como allí se denomina a las plazuelas que salpican la ciudad), presidido por una Chiesa un poco desconchada y adornada con inmensas tallas de caras muy parecidas a la Bocca de la Veritá. En una de las esquinas se alzaba el hotel, un palazzo del siglo XIII rehabilitado que nos sorprendió por sus escaleras no alineadas y sus pasillos vericuetos. No obstante, la habitación era grande, la cama también y la vista no tanto, ya que aunque daba "al canal" era uno de esos estrechos y poco memorables con un curioso puente entre el palazzo de enfrente y el contiguo a nuestra residencia. Ambos edificios sin duda habían conocido tiempos más esplendorosos, especialmente el de enfrente, que directamente parecía ruinoso y abandonado. En cualquier caso, aquella vista carente de belleza e interés no afectó a mi mujer. Almudena parecía contenta y enseguida se puso con el equipaje.

Una esposa bruja tiene sus ventajas. A la hora de viajar es capaz de empacar cualquier cosa. Y a la hora de colocar las pertenencias en una habitación de hotel, también puede hacerlo en pocos minutos. Siempre que uno tenga el cuidado de no ponerse en medio de la trayectoria voladora de cualquier objeto.

En diez minutos, ella contempló satisfecha el resultado de su magia y, ni corta ni perezosa, me sonrió.

-¿Salimos?

\- Espera al menos que pase por el baño.

-¿Por qué no has ido mientras yo...? - Dejó ir el final de la frase mientras movía la mano sin varita talmente como lo había estado haciendo inmediatamente antes con el instrumento mágico.

\- Podría haberme atizado en la sesera tu neceser de aseo.- Repliqué desde el baño.

-¡Qué exagerado! Cualquiera diría que crees que llevo demasiadas cosas dentro...- No me hizo falta verle la cara. Sabía que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sonreí de nuevo para mí solo mientras me ajustaba los pantalones.

-Venga, pesado.- Me metió prisa.- Tengo muchas ganas de perderme por esas callejas... porque por lo que estoy viendo en la guía, esto son todo callejas y puentes y campos... ¿Sabremos orientarnos, Stefano? No creo que sea muy prudente que saque la varita en una esquina e invoque algún hechizo de brújula... aunque he leído que en esta ciudad hay muchos magos.

\- No me extraña que los haya.- Repliqué ya a su lado.- La propia città parece mágica.

\- Pues a ver si la magia impide que se hunda. Según he estado leyendo, lo de las mareas y las aquas altas es un poco preocupante...-Observó ya en la calle.

\- Seguro que no se hunde mientras nosotros la visitamos. ¿Y no decía tu padre algo de los relojes astrológicos?

\- A mi padre no hay que hacerle mucho caso. Acaba hablando con cualquiera. Y en cuanto puede, deriva la conversación al cielo y sus elementos. Parece mentira que mi madre aguante impertérrita sus peroratas, porque lo que es a ella, creo que le interesa bien poco.

\- En su profesión es importante.

\- Ya lo se. Pero los demás no somos Maestros Hacedores de Pociones Espagyritas y no tenemos por qué saber tanto detalle. Si mi padre se topara con el centauro Quirón, que no se si es mito clásico o realmente existió, se enfrascaría en una charla interminable... ¿Nos hemos perdido ya?

\- Hmmm, déjame ver el mapa... creo que todavía no. Girando por esta calleja a la derecha debería haber...

\- Es un fondo de saco, Stefano.

\- Pues es verdad. Me he debido confundir. A ver...

Almudena inclinó la cabeza y escudriñó el mapa tan intensamente como yo. Estuvimos un par de minutos girándolo para un lado y para otro y al final nos echamos a andar, confiando en ser capaces de encontrar la buena senda que nos llevara hasta San Marcos.

No estaba yo del todo seguro de ir correctamente cuando desembocamos en otro Campo. Con su Chiesa, en este caso enorme y monumental, y su pozo en el centro (otro clásico veneciano). La miré un poco compungido, dispuesto a reconocer que aquel lugar no estaba en la trayectoria que había elegido sobre el mapa.

\- ¿Crees que estará cerrada a cal y canto?

Sin embargo, mi mujer estaba más pendiente de la Chiesa. Como total teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, me encogí de hombros antes de contestar.

-No se. Vamos a probar.

Y allí que nos fuimos, hacia la puerta principal, como dos turistas que éramos, dispuestos a descubrir lo que tuviera dentro para maravillarnos y después seguir buscando el camino a San Marcos. Curiosamente, la puerta cedió cuando mi mujer la empujó. Y entramos a un recinto inmenso formado por una nave central flanqueada de columnas góticas. A nuestra espalda, en alto, coronaba el interior del muro de la fachada principal un soberbio órgano de bronce. Me giré para llamar la atención de Almudena, pero ella ya caminaba bastantes metros por delante, atravesando la nave lateral derecha.

\- ¿Le importa dejar paso?

\- Scusi.- Me giré para disculparme con la persona que me había llamado la atención en italiano con fuerte acento veneciano. Era un hombre tirando a bajo, tocado con una gorra, que portaba entre sus manos, para mi asombro, una enorme corona de flores. Detrás de él, venían unos cuantos más acarreando flores, candelabros y demás parafernalia funeraria. Aunque me llamó la atención un caballete como los que usan los pintores y algo rectangular y grande que parecía un cuadro.

\- ¿Va a haber un funeral?- Pregunté en un susurro, marcando mi acento milanés natal para que no me tomara por un patán romano.

\- En la capilla del fondo. Dentro de quince minutos. Para la famiglia y los muy cercanos- Me contestó de mala gana, echándome una mirada de arriba abajo que me dejó muy claro que no estaría nada bien visto que molestáramos. Y sin más echó a andar con su carga. Yo me giré hacia la otra nave, decidido a reunirme con Almudena.

Al principio me costó divisarla, debido a los contraluces que se organizaban en el interior de aquel templo tan inmenso, pero finalmente la avisté al final de la nave, cerca del altar. Mi mujer hablaba con una señora muy elegante, de pelo cano y maneras suaves. No me sorprendió demasiado. Aunque ella presuma de arisca en realidad es afable y educada. Aceleré el paso y cuando estaba a unos diez metros vi como la señora tomaba las manos de mi mujer y se inclinaba para decirle algo, como si fuera una confidencia, y a continuación se daba media vuelta y marchaba hacia la nave de la izquierda.

\- ¿Ya has hecho amistades?- Susurré al llegar hasta su vera, divertido. - Y luego te quejas de tu padre.

-Stefano.- Almudena me miró fijamente con expresión insondable.- No te lo vas a creer...

\- No me digas que la señora esa era una bruja.- Repliqué con desenfado.

\- Pues si.- Contestó ella. - Resulta que en una capilla en la otra nave va a haber un funeral...

\- Lo se. Casi me muerde un encargado de la funeraria por cortarle el paso sin querer. Supongo que la señora es una de las asistentes.

\- Lo es.- Almudena echó a andar por la misma ruta que había seguido la mujer.- Todavía podemos ver la capilla sin incordiar. Faltan diez minutos para que comience el oficio. Seguro que es una capilla... memorable.

Los encargados de la funeraria habían dispuesto una mesita a la entrada de la capilla, cuyo interior no veíamos porque quedaba oculto tras una verja profusamente decorada, y sobre la mesita un enorme libro para dejar condolencias. El caballete que tanto me había llamado la atención estaba colocado junto a la mesita, y sostenía lo que yo había creído que era un cuadro. En realidad era una fotografía bastante grande, sin duda del finado. Aunque hasta que no alcanzáramos la entrada de la capilla y pudiera verlo de frente no sabría qué rostro había tenido.

-¡Pero...! ¿No es...? - Exclamé estupefacto cuando por fin alcanzamos la capilla.

-Shhhh.- Almudena me chistó para que bajara la voz.- Sí que lo es.

\- ¿Entonces no es... lo que llamáis fantasma?- Susurré mirando de reojo a izquierda y derecha, por si la señora elegante volvía a aparecer.

\- En realidad... no.

-¿No? Pero...

\- Te lo explico fuera.- Zanjó Almudena la charla. Y tomó una vela larga y fina y con ella encendió una candelita del atril que también habían colocado junto a la mesita. - Vamos...- Me tomó del brazo y tiró suavemente de mí hacia la salida. Antes de echar a andar, dediqué una mirada a la persona de la fotografía, la cual me dedicó una sonrisa que me pareció muy sarcástica y me dejó medio temblando.

Caminamos en silencio, sin fijarnos mucho en las obras de arte de la nave izquierda, mirando con disimulo a las personas que nos cruzábamos y que, sin lugar a dudas, acudían al funeral. Personas pulcramente vestidas de negro que hablaban en susurros, se abrazaban o se estrechaban manos. Nada distinto de lo que cualquiera puede esperar en una situación de esas características. Aunque yo sospechaba que, si no todos, la mayoría eran brujos.

Ya íbamos a alcanzar la puerta. En minutos estaríamos en el exterior y mi esposa me explicaría el fenómeno. O en eso confiaba cuando el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Por la puerta, colocado sobre una camilla con ruedas y empujado por los empleados de la funeraria, hizo entrada el féretro.

\- ¡Santa Madonna!- Exclamé bajito.- Es un funeral de cuerpo presente. Y la propietaria sigue por aquí.

-Shhhh.- Me volvió a reprender Almudena.- Ahora te lo explico.

Los pocos metros hasta la puerta y los tres escalones que hubimos de descender hasta tener los pies bien firmes en el Campo se me hicieron poco menos que eternos.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunté un poco nervioso.

\- Pues esta señora es una bruja y se murió ayer.- Explicó Almudena echando a andar como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que una difunta acudiera a su funeral, además de en cuerpo, en espíritu.

-¿Y ha decidido no pasar al Otro Lado?- Pregunté recordando las cosas que la familia de mi mujer contaba sobre los magos difuntos que no quieren seguir adelante tras la muerte.

\- Pues no. De hecho, supongo que ya no está por esta dimensión.- Negó mi mujer.- Aunque no se... igual espera a que termine su funeral. Creo que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber si asistiría no sé qué parientes. O si tales o cuales se iban a saludar... las típicas historias entre familia expandida cuando no todos los parientes se llevan bien.

-¿Sabes que lo cuentas con mucha ligereza? Para los comunes mortales, como yo, resulta un poco macabro.

\- Tu no eres exactamente un común mortal.- Me corrigió aludiendo a mi condición de "tocado por la magia".

Generaciones atrás una bruja despechada por uno de mis antepasados le echó una maldición hereditaria que, de manera sistemática e implacable, fue privando a cada sucesor varón de la compañía duradera de sus amadas, puesto que estas fallecían, puntualmente, a los cinco años de contraer matrimonio. Mi madre vivió siete años de casada, leve indicio de que se iba debilitando. Pero tuvimos que esperar a que Almudena entrara en nuestras vidas para romperla definitivamente. Aún libre de la maldición, yo había nacido sensible a la magia. Y esa condición se acentuaba por estar casado con ella y porque mis tres hijos ya daban indicios de haber heredado la condición de su mamá.

\- También soy médico. Y aunque no sea un común mortal, como tu dices, no veo estos fenómenos cada poco en el hospital...

Almudena sonrió de medio lado mientras girábamos por un callejón que conducía a un pequeño puente para cruzar otro diminuto canal.

\- Ya... tampoco es lo normal entre los magos.- Explicó mirando al frente.- Esta bruja no se podía ir hasta no haber hecho una cosa.

\- ¿Tareas pendientes?

\- Mas o menos. En realidad... - Almudena se detuvo una vez habíamos cruzado el puente y nos habíamos adentrado unos metros en la siguiente calleja.- Me ha dado esto.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y extrajo algo.

-¿Qué es eso? - Pregunté ante su palma abierta. Había cuatro objetos largos, tallados en piedras de colores en formas piramidales bastante alargadas.

-Podríamos decir que son cuatro clavos.

-¡Clavos!

\- Si. Cuatro clavos encantados que... anclan la ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?!

\- Pues eso.- Almudena los volvió a meter en el bolsillo, me asió del brazo y echó de nuevo a andar.- Cuatro clavos encantados que ayudan a que la ciudad no se hunda... o se hunda más lentamente. Creo que en otros tiempos también protegían a la comunidad mágica veneciana de los enemigos, pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando vivían más expuestos que ahora a la ira de otros magos, o de gente no mágica.

-¿Te ha dado esas piedras?

\- Eso es. Esta señora andaba buscando alguien a quién encargarle la tarea de volver a ponerlos en sus lugares. Solo así podría marchar en paz. Cuando me la encontré se puso muy contenta porque decía que no tenía muy claro a quién de entre sus conocidos y familiares encargarle la tarea. Algunos no creen en estas cosas. Los hay que son un poco balas perdidas. Los que no son balas perdidas igual no tienen la pericia mágica que ella considera oportuna o no se lo van a tomar en serio... Otros desconfían porque la abuela de esta señora se casó con un mago judío... En fin, historias de familia.

-Y a ti te conoce de toda la vida.- Exclamé con ironía.

\- Bueno, si contamos solo su vida una vez muerta...

\- Ja.

\- El caso es que no esperaba hallar una bruja que no tuviera nada que ver con la historia. Así que toparse conmigo en la iglesia ha sido muy importante para ella.

\- ¿Y no podía haber ido a buscar a alguno de los de la comunidad mágica veneciana? Decías antes que hay muchos.

\- Bueno, no es pequeña para los estándares. Pero el caso es que no podía.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque no es un fantasma, Stefano. No puede ir a donde quiera. Es como si... tuviera una prórroga a este lado del Velo para traspasar la tarea. Una prórroga con condiciones. En resumen, que su espíritu no puede, o no podía, abandonar el templo.

-¡Ah! ¡Y por eso le ha venido de oro que entraras precisamente tu! Pues podía habérselo encargado a uno de los asistentes a su funeral.

\- Visto desde ese punto de vista... En realidad ella piensa, como cualquier persona mágica con cierta tradición, que casualidades en el mundo hay más bien poquitas.

\- Ya... ¿Me estás diciendo que hemos entrado en la iglesia porque teníamos que entrar y que ya estaba decidido por el Hacedor Universal que te dediques a poner esas piedritas en su sitio?

\- ¿Y tu tienes un tío cura y además jesuíta?- Me reprendió suavemente.- Sabes perfectamente que podría haber dicho que no.

-Pero no has dijo que no.

\- No parece muy complicado volver a colocar estos clavos encantados en sus lugares. Cada uno tiene su lugar. Total, pensábamos recorrer Venecia.

\- En día y medio, Almudena.

\- En día y medio, sí. La contrapartida por algo tan pequeño es enorme: el descanso eterno de una persona.

-Ya. Muy altruista. Cada uno en su sitio. Venecia no es pequeña. Además, está formada por multitud de islitas. ¿Cómo saber dónde...?

-Ah, también me ha dado un mapa.

Y mi mujer volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo, de donde esta vez extrajo una especie de pergamino viejo donde estaban dibujadas las islas.

\- Pues vaya...- Exclamé compungido.- Yo quería ir a la Piazza San Marcos, sentarnos en una terraza a tomar una copa y contemplar las vistas...

\- ¡Pero eso lo podemos hacer!- Exclamó ella sonriéndome.- Total, no parece muy complicado. Y ya sabes que no hace falta ir andando...

-No me gusta la Desaparición.

\- Ya lo se, amore. Puedo Desaparecerme yo sola y...

-¡Ni hablar! Hemos venido a Vencia para estar juntos. Trae el mapa ese.- Extendí la mano dispuesto a enterarme de donde tenía su sitio cada piedra.

\- Por cierto...- Me dio por pensar mientras leía Murano con dificultad.- ¿Por qué no están en su sitio estas cosas?

\- Ya te he dicho que en su familia hay rencores de generaciones atrás y gente descreída. Los quitó su primo porque estaba convencido de que servían para todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Para hundir la ciudad?

\- Para no hacerle el bien. Eso incluye hundirla, sí.

\- ¡Pues podía haberlo dejado estar!

\- Ciertamente. Pero no fue así.

\- Debería volver a ponerlos el que los quitó.

\- Debería. Pero está muerto.

-¡Vaya por Dios! Llevan una temporada luctuosa en la familia.

\- Bueno... está muerto desde 1970.

-¡Pero si ni tu ni yo habíamos nacido!

\- Cierto. Poco antes, en 1968, tuvo lugar la mayor subida del aqua alta. Y desde entonces la frecuencia de las mareas ha ido subiendo...

-¿Así que venimos a pasar un fin de semana de romanticismo y remo y nos vamos a pasar a jugar a Rescatadores de Venecia?

\- Supongo que habrá tiempo para todo...?

La miré con incredulidad. He leído algunas historias de los viejos grimorios de su familia, y en todas hay una nota común: cada vez que la magia llama a las puertas de alguno de ellos de esta manera "sincrónica" es para meterlos en una buena. Descontando mi historia personal.

\- Cuanto antes comencemos, antes acabaremos.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Y siempre lo puedes ver como una forma de hacer turismo.

\- No era mi idea el turismo mágico.

Almudena volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras yo me resignaba a la cruda realidad. A lo mejor no es tan bueno que sea una persona tan generosa, pensé mientras girábamos por una calleja increíblemente estrecha, camino de nuestro primer destino. En esos momentos prefería con mucho lidiar con mis tres hijos que ir en pos de cuatro agujeros. Pero nada podía hacer, más que caminar.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Cris Snape!_

Tu Día ha sido, por fin, la motivación para continuar. Espero que el siguiente no tarde tantos meses en salir de mi teclado. Y que tu lo disfrutes.


	3. La primera mitad

**Feliz cumpleaños, Cris Snape. Hace doce meses subí el capítulo anterior, con ocasión también de tu aniversario. A ver si los hados Inspiración y Ganas se conjuran para que no remolonee otros doce meses hasta terminar la historia.**

 **Que disfrutes**

 **3.- La mitad de la tarea**

Estábamos en Murano. Era el único lugar que habíamos podido situar, por el momento, sobre un plano real. Para llegar nos habíamos apuntado a una visita turística que implicaba una exhibición de creación de figuras de vidrio al soplado y, cómo no, un paseo por la consabida tienda, a ver si picábamos comprando. Almudena había ido pensativa todo el trayecto en barca, y solo una vez en tierra firme, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia un aparte.

\- Esto parece estar en los interiores de la fábrica.- Chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia el edificio donde la guía nos instaba a entrar.-No puedo ir por ahí _visible._

Eso significaba – lo sabía bien porque ya se lo había visto hacer- que en cuanto encontrara un lugar que le pareciera medianamente discreto, sacaría su varita y se haría transparente. Iba a objetar que transparente no equivalía a incorpórea, pero ella se me adelantó.

\- Igual debería aplicar antes un Ignífugo…

-¿Un _qué_?

\- Ignífugo. Sirve para…

\- Para que no arda. Ya lo dice el nombre.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me pones esa cara de espanto?

\- ¿Qué por qué te pongo cara de espanto? ¡Porque estás insinuando que te vas a meter por los hornos!

\- ¡SHHHHHH!

Almundena, con toda la razón del mundo, me chistó. Estaba alzando la voz peligrosamente y eso podía atraer atención. Bajé el tono, y además proseguí en español.

\- No me deja nada tranquilo, pero NADA, que deambules por sitios que pueden estar a … no se… ¿mil grados? Eso, me vas a perdonar, no creo que haya hechizo que lo resista. ¡Por mucho que me repitas la historia de aquella chiflada medieval que adoraba el cosquilleo de las llamas y se dejaba meter en la pira…!

\- Gwendoline la Hechicera, era esa. Pero es que era inglesa, y los magos ingleses ya se sabe … siempre tan peculiares… hmmm… no. Tienes razón. El calor de una pira de madera no tiene nada que hacer ante uno de esos hornos de cristal- Mi mujer frunció ligeramente las cejas.- La mayor protección la aporta un traje especial de piel de dragón, que son los que usa mi padre a veces en el laboratorio de pociones… pero convocar uno con un Accio me parece aún menos practicable. Llegaría volando, ya sabes tú como funciona ese hechizo…

-¡Prefiero que se hunda Venecia a solo pensar en la posibilidad de llevarte a casa en una urna funeraria!

\- Exagerado. No pienso dejarme chamuscar.

\- Haz el favor de pensar en mí. No quiero que corras riesgos por un encargo de una difunta que no conocías de nada hasta hace unas horas.

\- Si yo solo lo decía por si me acerco a algún sitio un poco caliente…

\- ¡Almudena!

Había llegado al límite de su paciencia y lo supe al instante de terminar de pronunciar su nombre. La expresión de su mirada cambió completamente y la maquiavélica planificadora dejó paso a una esposa al borde del cabreo. Se me antojó de repente que la Gorgona de cabellos de serpiente era una meliflua damisela inofensiva en comparación con una bruja hispanii que además era toda una mamma romana.

\- Tengo tres hijos pequeñísimos y aprecio mucho mi vida, por si no te has dado cuenta.- Espetó con tono frío, obviando a posta cualquier mención a mi persona.- No tengo tan poco seso como para ponerme en semejante peligro. Solo quiero ir y echar un ojo. Si puedo poner el clavito, lo pongo. Y si no, me vuelvo por donde he venido. O mejor aún, me Desaparezco. Así no tengo que desandar lo andado.

Iba a replicar que tampoco me convencía del todo su plan, pero no me dejó seguir protestando. Aprovechó que pasábamos delante de un baño y se coló dentro, dejándome con la riada de turistas conducidos por la sonriente guía hacia el interior de la fábrica.

Me dejé llevar, consciente de que si miraba hacia atrás no solo no vería absolutamente nada de ella, sino que además llamaría la atención. No me fijé por dónde me llevaban, el caso es que al cabo de cinco minutos me encontré en una especie de pequeña grada, rodeado de turistas de toda procedencia, escuchando en varios idiomas los rudimentos de la fabricación del cristal de Murano mientras un artesano procedía a tallar diversas figurita seguido de las consabidas exclamaciones y los pertinentes aplausos. Almudena tardó en llegar, y cuando lo hizo tenía las mejillas coloradas. Al menos, parecía intacta. Se negó a darme explicaciones hasta que no estuvimos de regreso en la Plaza de San Marcos, sentados en una terraza y con sendas bebidas delante.

oOoOo

\- La verdad es que había que poner el clavo en un pilote de madera, de esos que sostienen los edificios y no sabes cómo no se pudren... No fue muy complicado, aunque tuve que estar muy concentrada para que no fuera a parar al agua…- Empezó a explicar. Todavía tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Lo levité. Despacito. Hacia abajo, porque en realidad quedaba a mas de un metro por debajo del borde del canal… Levitación poco ortodoxa, pero levitación al fin y al cabo…

Almudena miró en derredor, frunciendo un poco las cejas.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté inquieto. Por experiencia se que los magos italianos pueden ser muy peculiares. Los hay que no tienen ningún reparo en invocar maldades ante el menor contratiempo. Igual había alguno molesto con la restitución de los dichosos clavos. Al fin y al cabo, alguien los había retirado de sus emplazamientos y por algo sería.

\- No, no pasa.- Negó meneando la cabeza con cierta desaprobación.- Es justo lo contrario… que no _noto_ que pase nada.

Fue mi turno de poner cara de sorpresa. Mi esposa pertenece a una larga, larguísima estirpe de magos y brujas. Desde pequeñita la enseñaron a percibir sutilezas mágicas, como las corrientes telúricas que cruzan la tierra o las oscilaciones en el aura de las personas. Probablemente ya lo practicaba mi suegro con ella cuando era un bebé de cuna.

-¿Estabas esperando que la ciudad empezara a elevarse?- Pregunté medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Hombre… tanto… tanto… pues no. Pero una vibracioncilla… un algo…No sé… una ligera perturbación mágica… pero nada de nada.

\- Solo has puesto un clavo de esos.- Se me ocurrió de repente comentar.

\- Eso será.- Asintió encogiéndose de hombros.- Un veinticinco por ciento debe ser aún muy poco.- Y dicho aquello se llevó a los labios la copa de Martini y dio un lento trago.

-He estado observando el mapa.- Añadió después.- Mientras terminabas de zafarte de la vendedora de cristal tan pesada… Tengo localizados los tres puntos.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y lo has hecho sin… ya sabes?

\- Casi. Un pequeño hechicillo de nada. Para ajustar un poco el plano a la realidad. Así además tampoco llamaba la atención. Después fue fácil. Ya sabes que tengo sentido de la orientación… El caso es que podemos poner otro hoy y mañana me encargo de los dos que faltan mientras tu te dedicas a remar.

\- Pensaba que ibas a decir que podíamos mandarlos a paseo.

-¿Dónde queda tu orgullo patrio? ¡Se hundiría Venecia!

\- Ya encontrarán la manera sin magia de que no se hunda…

Almudena puso los ojos en blanco durante un instante en el que debió sopesar si entraba al trapo o lo dejaba estar. Finalmente optó por la segunda posibilidad, dejándome con muchas ganas de seguir protestando.

\- Uno de ellos tiene su enclave justamente al lado de nuestro hotel. Nos vamos a cenar tranquilamente y después me ocupo en un momentín. Si no me equivoco, se puede acceder desde nuestra ventana…

La miré con aprensión. Estábamos en un primer piso, no mucho en cuanto a altura. Solo que debajo no había calle sino canal. Un canal estrecho de aguas oscurísimas, flanqueado por vetustos palazzos con ventanas atrancadas a cal y canto y puertas llenas de moho oscurecido por acumular polvo durante años. No me apetecía nada que anduviera trasteando por allí, aunque debía reconocer que agua era un elemento muchísimo menos peligroso, a priori, que el fuego.

-¿No te habían recomendado un sitio donde ponían un rodaballo riquísimo?

La miré un instante para finalmente asentir. Recordé que también me habían recomendado el lambrusco de la casa y por un instante pensé que tal vez el "rombo" regado con un buen vino la hiciera olvidar su deseo de aventuras nocturnas, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que mi señora esposa brujil es muy cabezona, y no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente ni dejar para mañana magia que pudiera conjurar hoy.

oOoOo

\- Es muy estrecho.- Observé preocupado, de vuelta en el hotel. Habíamos cenado estupendamente, pero mi esposa no se había olvidado de su "misión". Muy al contrario, metió prisa para regresar, en vez de dejarse llevar por las callejuelas llenas de vericuetos. Una vez en la habitación Almudena había asomado la cabeza por la ventana y yo, a continuación, estirado el cuello para poder mirar también.

\- Se puede bajar volando.- Comentó como si tal cosa.

\- Te podrían ver desde cualquier ventana.

\- No, no me pueden ver si uso la magia adecuada.

\- Ya… pero ¿Y si te caes al agua? El chapoteo se escucharía de todos modos y la gente se asomaría. Los Desilusionadores se pueden ir a la porra con una falta de concentración, se lo he escuchado a alguien de tu familiar…

\- A mi tía Amaia. Le ocurrió al Comandante de Aurores en el hospital mágico de San Mateo. Se iba a colar sin permiso de mi tía en la habitación de uno de sus "clientes", ella había puesto una alarma… y el muy simple no contó con el timbrazo. Del susto se le fue el hechizo a la porra. Una vergüenza para el jefe del Cuerpo y Fuerza de Seguridad Mágica por excelencia.

\- Pues eso. Que te caes al agua y el Desilusionador a la porra, y no te quitan ojo hasta que te rescate alguien… y a ver cómo lo explicas…

\- Ya… es un riesgo. Pero ¿Y si no me caigo al agua?

\- Estamos haciendo suposiciones.

\- En efecto. Bueno, mira, se me ha ocurrido una cosa. Si no te convence un Desilusionador, usaré también un Glamour.

\- ¿Un Glamour?

\- Sip.

Dicho aquello, se separó de la ventana, sacó su varita y con decisión conjuró el hechizo de apariencia. Ante mí, tenía a mi mujer disfrazada de Comando: toda de negro, con prendas ajustadas…

\- Eso es peor, Almudena. Si te caes al agua y te ven de negro se pensarán que eres una ladrona.

\- Se supone que si me caigo al agua no me verán. Puedo además bucear y…

\- ¿Bucear? ¿En esa asquerosidad de canal? ¡Pillarías un tifus por lo menos!

\- Bueno, Stefano.- Almudena se cruzó de brazos y me miró un poco enfadada.- Tengo que bajar ahí a buscar el dichoso hueco donde encaja el dichoso clavo. Cuanto antes me ponga, antes acabaré.

Dicho aquello se fue a por su bolso, hurgó dentro y extrajo el llavero de casa. Colgando había, además de llaves, unas cuantas cosas que cualquiera habría tildado de adornitos, pero que estaban bastante lejos de ser inofensivos e inocuos colgantitos. Con decisión separó uno estrechito y largo. Medio segundo más tarde tenía en sus manos su escoba voladora y se aprestaba a montarse en ella. Para salir volando por la ventana. Como cualquier bruja que se precie.

\- Me estás poniendo un poquito nervioso.- Confesé al verla elevarse un par de metros del suelo.

\- Como si nunca me hubieras visto sobre una escoba. Anda, abre más la ventana. Voy a salir.

-¿Así? ¿Sin Desilusionarte?

-¡Es verdad! Es que me distraes.- Protestó haciendo descender la escoba. Una vez en el suelo volvió a hacerse transparente.

\- Ahora sí. Separa bien las hojas de la ventana, por favor. No quiero arrearle con el palo de la escoba a un cristal.

Obedecí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Noté un halo de viento junto a mi cara cuando pasó junto a mí, y después, por mucho que me asomé y miré fijamente, no vi nada.

-¿Todo bien?- Susurré un poco nervioso.

\- Parece que está un poquito complicado.- Me contestó una voz desde abajo.

-¡Ten cuidado!

\- Yaaaa. Y calla, que no podemos llamar la atención…

Pasaron unos minutos que se me hicieron horas. En un par de ocasiones me pareció escuchar algún resoplido y hasta alguna palabra española un poco fuerte mascullada entre dientes, pero me mordí la lengua y no pregunté. Mientras no escuchara un chofff o un grito estridente la cosa iría aceptablemente bien.

\- Quita de la ventana, que no puedo entrar.

Al fin mi señora esposa regresaba. Me aparté sin saber muy bien si elegía el lado correcto, porque por supuesto no la veía, y al instante la tenía en la habitación. El Desilusionador se había desvanecido, no así el Glamour. Seguía con apariencia de comando, con la cara otra vez como la grana, el pelo empapado en sudor y el brazo derecho chorreando.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?

\- Debajo del agua. El agujero estaba debajo del agua. Menos mal que al final no he tenido que bucear, porque ¡Qué asco!

-Te lo dije. Muy bonita y espectacular, pero los canales…

\- Te doy la razón. ¡Me voy a meter bajo la ducha ya!

Dicho aquello desapareció corriendo tras la puerta del baño. Escuché la ducha y el secador mientras me ponía el pijama y me metía bajo las sábanas. No pude evitar recordar nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando ella me dejó sentado en el borde de la cama, vestido con bañador y un polo de verano, para quitarse el sudor y, supongo que también, el estrés de la inversión del hechizo de la vidriera que nos libró de la maldición familiar. Me vino a la mente la imagen nítida de su pelo húmedo y alborotado; su cuerpo delgado como un junco embozado en un albornoz demasiado grande y la expresión de su cara, mezcla de condescendencia y travesura. Almudena me había calado hasta los tuétanos desde el instante en que me puse ante sus ojos. Y no, no le gustó nada mi fanfarronería externa. Muy, muy a su pesar, la pobre se fue enamorando de mí, y no le quedó otra que llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, aunque eso supusiera arriesgar la vida para deshacer una magia con la que nadie había podido en doscientos años.

Sin embargo, la versión que salió del baño en esta ocasión no se parecía en absoluto a la que había estado evocando. Salvo en la expresión de la cara.

Almudena se había esforzado por dejar su pelo seco y bien peinado. Y no, no vestía un albornoz de caballero que le viniera enorme, sino un bonito camisón crudo que le llegaba a medio muslo y se ceñía a su figura como un guante de seda.

\- No había visto ese camisón por la maleta…- Comenté medio extasiado.

\- Sabes que tengo facilidad para guardar cosas disimuladamente en los equipajes…- Contestó aproximándose a la cama.

\- Se supone que tengo que estar descansado para remar mañana…- Protesté sin convicción cuando se tumbó a mi lado.

\- Precisamente. He leído que mis antepasadas tenían ciertos hábitos hacia sus maridos no mágicos las vísperas de las batallas…- Añadió colocándose de costado, muy pegada a mí.

\- No me voy a la guerra…- Sonreí divertido.

\- No.- Almudena me miró incorporándose un poco.-… Pero he pensado en intercambiar remero por guerrero… y competición por confrontación…Lo adaptamos a los tiempos y ya vale.

No me dio tiempo a reírme con la ocurrencia porque a continuación me besó en los labios.

oOoOo

\- Creo que tus antepasadas tenían razón…- Susurré al cabo de un rato. Yo estaba tumbado boca arriba y ella pegada a mi costado, con una mano reposando lánguida sobre mi pecho.- Pero seguro que no usaban camisones tan bonitos.

\- Regalo de tía Úrsula.

\- ¿Tía Úrsula? – Me espabilé un poco cuando mencionó a la hermana de mi abuelo.

\- Ajá. Va a tener razón, ella también. Me dijo que encontraba Venecia mucho más romántica que París.

\- Es italiana. ¡Qué iba a decir!

\- Hace unas horas no te importaba que Venecia se hundiera.

\- Si la alternativa era que mi mujer se chamuscara o se ahogara en aguas pútridas, lo tengo claro. Por muy orgulloso italiano que sea. Además, siempre nos quedaría Paris. Lo hemos pasado bien cuando hemos estado…y no se hundía.

Supe que sonreía, aunque no levantara la cabeza y en su lugar me diera unos golpecitos teóricamente reprobadores con la palma de la mano.

\- Así que te regaló el camisón para este viaje… anda con mi tía. No te habrá dado otro tipo de consejos ¿verdad?

\- Stefano… otra vez subestimándonos a las mujeres.

\- ¿Subestimándoos?

\- Si. A ella y a mí. ¿Cómo me va a venir con esas? Ella también es mujer. Sabe perfectamente lo que es tener y criar niños. Y como yo también lo sé, aún si se le ocurriera tal cosa pasaría ampliamente.

Me quedé callado un instante. Tía Úrsula había desarrollado devoción por mi mujer desde el momento de conocerla, seguramente porque es la única de la familia capaz de acompañarla a la ópera. Claro que también se había tomado la libertad de instarla a, una vez desaparecida la maldición, ponerse a producir vástagos sin pérdida de tiempo. Y, pensándolo fríamente, hasta cierto punto le habíamos hecho caso. Un cierto punto muy, muy grande…

\- No creo que me de la lata con eso hasta que, por lo menos, Ignacio cumpla el año. Eso significa que al menos cuento con cuatro meses de tranquilidad.

Me pilló un poco de improviso el comentario, pero tras el instante inicial de desconcierto, me eché a reír con ella. Aunque no aguantamos mucho más despiertos En menos de cinco minutos ella respiraba profundamente y la mano reposaba inmóvil sobre mi pecho. Yo cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

oOoOo

 _Continuará... esperemos que dentro de menos de doce meses_


	4. Interludio

**Interludio**

-¡Arriba gandul, que ha sonado el despertador dos veces!

Me costó abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado dormido, demasiado cómodo, demasiado vago como para salir de la cama. Cuando por fin conseguí enfocar, descubrí que mi mujer no solo estaba levantada, también andaba hecha un pincel.

-Pero… Ya estás vestida.- Mascullé a duras penas mientras me levantaba pesadamente.

Almudena sonrió divertida. Por alguna razón se había recogido el pelo en un moño flojo, algo que no solía hacer para salir y mucho para trajinar en casa, con los niños o sus libros, pero que le quedaba gracioso y a mí me gustaba. Y llevaba unas gafas de sol alzadas sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿No ibas a remar por la laguna y los canales? ¡Pues no es que te sobre el tiempo!- Volvió a azuzarme.

\- Ya voy, ya voy…- Protesté tomando resignadamente la ropa deportiva que me tendía, y que incluía una camiseta azul, idéntica a la que mis colegas milaneses (incluidos varios primos) íbamos a lucir como "uniforme". Claro que, un instante antes de empezar a vestirme, me asaltó una duda.

\- ¿Le has hecho algo a esto?- Pregunté mirando la ropa.

\- No se qué te hace pensar tal cosa…-. ;Mintió ella.

\- ¿Quizás que te haya inspirado alguna lectura sobre los hábitos de tus antepasadas brujas antes de las batallas de sus maridos no mágicos?

Almudena se sonrojó ligeramente un instante. Enseguida se repuso y, estirándose muy digna, me miró con cierta indiferencia.

\- No he invocado ninguna magia que te pudiera ayudar a remar. Si te quieres machacar, allá tu…

\- Pero has puesto algo…

\- ¡Pero qué manía con que he hecho magia en tu camiseta!

\- ¡Ajá!

Se dio cuenta al instante de que la había pillado. La conocía bien. Era cabezona y no cedería fácilmente. Así que me crucé de brazos frente a ella, demandando en silencio explicaciones durante unos larguísimos diez segundos.

\- Está bien.- Cedió chasqueando la lengua.- He puesto un Localizador. Para tener alguna opción de localizarte por los canales. ¿Acaso no sabes que va a estar petado de barcas llenas de remeros vestidos de colorines.

\- Y ese Localizador… ¿Tiene que ver con tus gafas de sol?

Aunque frunció las cejas, sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que desembuchar.

-¿Cómo piensas que opera un hechizo Localizador?

\- No tengo ni idea.- Repliqué mientras me enfundaba los pantalonesdeportivos.- Pero no sueles llevar las gafas sobre la cabeza… parece que no quieres que se te olviden.

\- Podría haberlas echado dentro del bolso…

\- Podrías…- Concedí mientras me ponía la camiseta de la discordia.- Pero sigues sin explicar una conducta que no es habitual en ti.

-¿Conducta? ¿Ha salido el científico que llevas dentro?

\- No. Es solo el marido curioso.- Negué tirando de un calcetín.

\- Está bien. Las gafas me permiten ver la marca que he puesto en la camiseta.

\- Interesante. Un Localizador que no puede ver todo el mundo…- Observé anudando una zapatilla.

\- No. Solo se puede ver con las gafas adecuadas.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado el hechizo? ¿Lo has inventado tu?- Pregunté ocupándome de la otra zapatilla.

\- Lo he sacado de un grimorio de la tía Celia.

\- ¿La tía Celia?- Alcé la cabeza y la miré curioso. Una característica de la familia de mi mujer es que poseen detallados registros de todos sus ancestros mágicos. Incluidos los libros donde anotaban los hechizos. Otra característica es que la brujería está tan arraigada en ellos que la lista de antepasados tiende a infinito y es imposible para un profano como yo acordarse de todos.

\- Era una hermana de mi bisabuela.- Contestó sentándose sobre la cama, a mi lado.- Una mujer un poco peculiar. Era muy independiente, viajaba mucho, vestía muy moderna hasta para la gente no mágica moderna… ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes

Había dejado escapar una risilla que se transformó en una sonrisa cuando la miré a la cara.

-Amore… en tu familia todos sois peculiares.

\- Hmmmm. – Empezó a protestar, pero no llegó a decir nada porque eché el brazo sobre su hombro, la atraje hacia mí y le besé la frente.

\- Lo mejor será no perder más tiempo y bajar a desayunar. Seguro que un buen montón de hidratos de carbono y otras cosas te vendrán muy bien para la regata.- Cambió de tema para no seguir protestando.

\- Seguro que tienes razón.- Concedí.

Bajamos a desayunar dejando aparcados por un rato tanto su cabezonería como la mía. Hice mal en apartar la suya de la mente, porque así no me apuntó sus planes para la mañana.


End file.
